My lovely Redhead
by ThatWerewolfChick
Summary: Archie got beat pretty hard in the ring today. Fred picks him up. Archie has some troubles and Fred tries his best to help him.


Archie got beat pretty hard in the ring today. Veronica called Fred to pick him up. Back at their home, Fred tries to talk some sense into his kid and also gives him an massage. Then feelings start to unravel.

"YOU CAN DO THIS ARCHIE"

"HE NEEDS TO GET HIS HANDS UP!"

"THROW A COUNTERPUNCH"

Archie sits in the locker room with a swollen lip and a bleeding nose. His left eye has an unhealthy shade of purple. Veronica helps him with his nose as he feels unable to move.

"You did your best Archiekins, the guy had years of experience. This was one of your first real fights, you should be proud for how long you held your own."

Archie knows he couldn't have beaten this guy in a long time but it still felt wrong to loose. He wasn't a looser. He was a winner. He always has been.

"Your dad will drive you home."

Veronica patches the last bandage around his arm and throws the remaining wipes away.

"Thanks Ronni for everything, I just don't feel like myself today."

She walks up to him and cups his sore chin.

"You don't say, it's okay. Just take a long rest once your home, I'll come by later once you're feeling better"

They smile at each other along with a short silence. Then the door opens and Fred runs in. "Are you okay son?", he asks as he sits on his knees before his son.

"Yeah I'm okay dad, it's not that bad", Archie says with the last bit of energie he has left.

"I wouldn't trust him on that mr. Andrews. He just needs a long rest and little less stress and he'll be fine."

As Fred helps his son up he turns to Veronica and says:"Thanks for helping him".

"No problem"

They get to the car with difficulty as Archie is snapping in and out of this world every so often. Once seated Fred sights. Since when did it become normal to have your injured son in the seat next your own he thought. Not even a year ago had Archie a dream of music. Maybe not what Fred wanted his son to be but if he's happy with it, Fred is too. But with boxing he is only slowly killing himself. He loved his son with all his heart and doesn't want to loose him anytime soon.

He looks at him as he is sleeping with his fire red hair pressed against the window. His hair is what he found the most beautiful about his son. The same color as his former wife. It showed that he has a true fire burning inside of him. Fred only hopes that the fire won't burn Archie whole.

Archie wakes up in a shock. The last thing he remembers is him being shouted at from all directions while a giant blue fist is looking for his face. When he opens the curtains he sees the brightness hurts his eyes. His phone tells him it's around 13:00 pm.

As he comes down the stairs, he sees his father sitting with a scrambled egg reading the Blue&Gold.

Fred looks up from the news and smiles.

"Good to have you back son"

Archie tries to smile too but almost looses his balance. His dad jumps up and in less than a second reaches his son. He puts his left arm around his waist and his right on his back.

"Easy there boy"

When he feels the warmth of his father's hand, he realizes that he is only wearing his boxer. Which is a different one from last time he changed for his match. When was that last time?

"Dad how long have I been asleep?"

"About 19 hours I think. You were in pretty bad shape yesterday so I figured to just let you rest as long as you needed. Veronica insisted, she even came by this morning."

Fred helps Archie to sit down but his body still feels sore and bruised.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes but every muscle still hurts. I thought I could take him, guess I'm just a looser."

Fred could feel the sadness in his son. He puts his hand on Archie's shoulder and cups his chin so they stare directly into each others eyes. He sees the tears starting to form.

"Archie Andrews you are not a looser. You gave everything you had in that arena. That's what I admire so much about you. Each time you fall you come back even stronger. That's the why I love you so much."

Fred feels something strange, deep in his stomach. A loving feeling. He always has that for his son. But now seeing him so vulnerable and fragile makes the feeling much more powerful.

Tears are now streaming down the younger man's cheeks.

"You really mean that dad?"

Fred takes another good look at his beautiful son and says: "Every word of it". He then presses his lips on Archie's forehead and they hug. They stay in that position for some time.

Archie loves the loving embrace of his father. He feels more connected to him then in years. He wants to stay like this forever.


End file.
